


The Little Things

by trashanonymous



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Frank Iero, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, KIK, Light BDSM, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Sexting, Tumblr, mentioned petekey, sort of not!ficy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashanonymous/pseuds/trashanonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Frank's a Tumblr blogger that posts a lot of nudes and Gerard gets in on that. Sort of a not!fic.</p><p>Or where Frank is an anxious collage student with a sweet daddy on the Internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in one sitting so it's not great. It was inspired by something i read a few months ago that has a similar vibe but never got finished so I just played around with the idea. I'm unsure what it was. But I'm pretty sure it was bottom!gerard and honestly bottom!franj is life

Frank’s Tumblr was something of a dirty little secret. The generally masculine twenty-something year old like guitars and punk music, sporting black hair and a lip ring and an abundance of tattoos. He hardly seemed the type to enjoy cross dressing and calling other dudes ‘daddy’ unless you saw his blog. He worked in a bloody hardware store, in the flooring department, for pete’s sake. He owned work boots even. The theme itself was a bit of a give-away to his interests, a baby blue background with a pixelated kitten hiding the sidebar which was decorated with pastel flowers. His content stayed within the pale theme. It consisted primarily of song lyrics and porn, alongside pictures of himself. His dirty little secret was not so secret with a few thousand followers. He knew it was a matter of time before someone recognized him but he was an adult. It was his choice and he had gained friendship and popularity through his photographs of himself. That wasn’t all he gained.

A slow night he posted a picture of his ass, stretched around the biggest plug he owned. The picture was a challenge to take, he used a damn selfie stick to get the angle right. He captioned it with “Any mutuals wanna play?”

He ignored the anonymous messages flooding in and smiled a little as the notes steadily grew. He ignored it all until he received an ask from an art blog he followed. He didn’t even know the blog had followed him back but judging from the words “Show daddy that nice and stretched out hole” the guy must have been at least looking at his blog enough to know what he was into. He wondered if he had been too unsubtle about his huge daddy kink. The pastel cutesy shit must have given him away or that shirt he reblogged today with ‘DADDY’ written in the Barbie font or that one grinding GIF set.

The first step for Frank was snapping a few more pictures of his ass as he played with the plug for the guy, the next was submitting them to his blog along with a note requesting his kik. Frank’s smug smile, when the guy hastily sent the username to him, almost split his face. When he looked at his profile, Frank wished Gerard’s cock was splitting his face. That was his name according to kik and his last name was a few emojis Frank didn’t care to memorize but his profile picture was what Frank assumed to be Gerard’s hard cock peeking out from panties. The image raised an eyebrow, he didn’t often see daddies cross dressing but he set the though aside as he pulled the plug out his ass. This was the part where he got shy and took a few pictures where his face was twisted out of view. As any as you could be taking photos of your stretched asshole. The replying video of Gerard touching his cock helped with the shyness, as did the message under it, “Fuck yourself with you biggest toy, until you’re leaking. Don’t come until I tell you.”

It didn’t take Frank long to fulfil that request, he was already achingly hard when he got the message and he immediately had tube in hand and his only dildo. Not that Gerard had to know that. It was pretty thick, thicker than his plug but he took it like a pro, holding it in place with one hand and slamming down on to it, brushing it against his prostate until his cock leaked. He filmed about ten-seconds of it as precome dripped on to his bed sheets, sending it away with a request to come.

Gerard, on the other hand, had his hand on something of his own. There was nothing like seeing a pretty boy’s ass, stretched out and ready for the taking. Except maybe getting said ass that way himself. Or a video of the cute boy riding a toy that looked maybe a bit bigger than his own cock. He dismissed the though and changed the angle of his replying picture to make his dick look bigger. It was a bit of a pissing match between him and a piece of plastic but if Frank was a size queen or whatever he would appreciate the effort, Gerard reasoned. He also figured going the orgasm denial route might be appreciated. “You aren’t coming til I do, pretty boy.”

Frank groaned in frustration but trooped on. He didn’t even know how to hold it back at this point but he slowed himself down and dragged it out despite the urge to just say “fuck it” and give up. He held out for his temporary daddy. He tipped his head back, keeping a steady pressure on his prostate as he recorded himself sliding up and down, whimpering out ‘Pleases’ and ‘Daddy’. Gerard saved the video to his phone.

“You can come, pretty boy.”

Frank let out a filthy moan and started up the same brutal pace he started with, wrapping a hand around his cock. He did his best to record himself when he came but missed the end of it but figured Gerard would be happy with it anyway considering he had already come. Probably. Maybe. Hopefully? Frank wasn’t sure.

“Mmm, this was good, daddy, message me again later? xxxxfrnk”

The next message Frank got from him after the goodbye messages arrived while he was doing his homework. It was a welcome distraction from a statistics paper. However, when Gerard found out he was doing homework he was firmly told to finish before replying to him. Frank sent him a playfully pouty selfie before continuing his work.

On top of his part time work at the hardware store, he was a psychology student, living in the dorms. Being a second year he managed to wrangle his way into having a single room. His first year had been hell, sharing with a total slob. He hated the mess, it made him anxious. A few things made him anxious if he was honest sometimes he contemplating seeing someone about it but shrugged it off. He was doing better on his own, away from home.

He finished his school work and talked to Gerard, they kept it clean for the most part. Frank was cheeky, Gerard offered up some information about himself and they got to know each other better. It continued through the night until Gerard decided it was time to point Frank towards bed. Frank took it with grace, not wanting to disrupt the flow. Had he not been calling the other man daddy every five seconds yesterday? He shrugged the though of a serious daddy/little relationship off. He was probably just keeping character.

The relationship quickly developed though. Neither of them officiated it, it just happened. They were more than happy to just allow it. They shared interests and were both exhibitionistic enough to happily sext every once and a while- in all honestly Frank barely ever jerked off without Gerard watching anymore and he enjoyed it. Rules were established, bedtimes enforced, Frank was happy with having a daddy that clearly cared for him.

Gerard had shown his affection through praise mostly but it turned to gifts, not often just sometimes when he could spare the cash and Frank mentioned some toy he wanted to try or something he needed to help him feel little. Just things for Frank to feel like Gerard was more there. And Gerard was there for him when school got tough and life got tougher, always ready to talk him through it and help how he could.

It was all nice until Frank got fired.

Frank hid in his room for days, messages from Gerard pilled up but he didn’t touch his phone or Tumblr. He barely slept, ate even less. He sat in his room, under the covers and refused to come out for anything. He missed classes. Without a job it would be mere weeks before he was living back with his conservative mother. College was his only freedom he had ever had and leaving home meant cutting himself off to be his own person even if that meant being his own person with shared facilities. If he went back it would be a defeat in many aspects. He supposed he should be grateful that he had family to return to but here he was, wallowing self pity. Somewhere deep down he knew it couldn’t just be losing his job that set him off but it was the easiest thing to blame it on for now.

It was when his phone died that he was finally moved. The message light was the only thing illuminating the room, flashing green. The dark had always made Frank nervous and to be plunged into it was terrifying. He crawled out is blankets and switched on the night light Gerard had got him on Amazon, he then stuck his phone on charge. He sighed and pressed the power button, letting the device come back to life. He opened text messages from his mother first. She had stuck to her scheduled once a month invite to dinner. He declined quickly, explaining he had to find a job. He hoped she would text and not call, he didn’t feel like talking to anyone.

He opened the messages from Gerard once and it took a while to scroll to the top. Gerard had begun to worry at day two of not hearing from him. Messaging every spare second to nothing without warning was worrying to say the least. He had sent a text every few hours and then again while he knew he should be sleeping. Frank smiled at the reminders to eat and bed times but sighed a little when Gerard worried it was something he said and just to let him know so they could talk about it.

“I’m not okay,” Frank typed out, “Lost my job, really stressed.”

Gerard’s reply was instant. “Aw, Frankie… You really scared me, baby boy. We can talk about it when you’re ready to but you know you’re supposed to tell me when you get stressed.”

Frank smiled weakly at the little heart emoji that followed. “I know, daddy, I’m sorry. It wasn’t just the job. I don’t want to go home to mom and I don’t know if I can get another job. No one will want to hire me.”

“It’s just your anxiety talking. You had to get that job somehow and everyone loves hiring students. Have you been looking after yourself?”

“No...”

“Get up and go have something to eat and take a shower.”

Frank replied and got up to shift his wallowing to the bottom of the showers where he cried again. He knew this had to be more than just work. It was a collective of his anxious behavior and the panic attacks piling up and work was the catalyst. Work was his second favorite distraction, Gerard being the first. Without his job… He had nothing physical. He realized that needed to change. He couldn’t be reliant on merely one thing that could fall through at anytime.  He struggled with the thought that Gerard fell into the category. One day he could just stop replying and he would never get any explanation or anyway to contact him. He cried harder as he worked himself up.

The water went cold before he found the motivation to get out the shower.

He sent a message to Gerard telling him he was fine when he was standing back in his room wrapped in towels with a cup of tea. Gerard reminded him to make food. Frank looked inside his fridge with disgust, he needed to go grocery shopping. He salvaged some spinach and hummus and ate both out the packages they came in. He sent a picture of it to Gerard, knowing it would put the older man at ease. He looked at his reflection in his mirror and tried to get himself in the right frame of mind.

“I just want you here with me,” Frank finally replied.

Gerard sent a link back. “Add this to your amazon wish list xx”

He opened the link without questioning it, sticking it in his wish list. It was a blanket with sleeves. He chuckled quietly and replied he was done. He already knew it was getting brought for him. Gerard was so sweet.

“Expect it in two days. So I can cuddle you when I’m not there.”

An invitation to go out came when he was picking up the blanket from the mail. One of his dorm mates, Kevin, looked at him thinking almost audibly. Frank started at him, waiting for the talk he was bound to get but he’s surprised by a question.

“Hey, remember that guy that was in the Halls, the floor under us last year with the boyfriend in that band?”

“They weren’t dating but of course I remember Mikey. We used to smoke pot on the roof until the fun police narked.”

“Yeah, he moved out with some girl and he’s house warming, come out and have fun. You never come out anymore and don’t tell me you were sick last week. I heard you crying in the shower.”

Frank shrugged. “I missed home and showering by myself.”

“You hate it at home.” Kevin looked at him, thinking deeply once more.

“I hate sharing a bathroom with you more. Will you drop it if I go?”

Frank sighed in relief when Kevin agreed. He took his blanket back to his room, opening it up fast and putting his arms in it before sending a picture to Gerard with a cheesy smile. They talked for a while and Gerard pushed him to go out with his friends, even complaining that he was being forced out the house too.

“I can’t even be bothered dressing myself :(“ Frank complained.

The complaint was resolved by Frank trying on everything he owned and showing Gerard so the older man could pick something out for him. The process was repeated for Gerard, Frank smiled the entire time just happy he could do things like this with Gerard despite having no idea where he lived.

~~~

The house was easy to find as when Frank got out the car he had to park halfway down the street as college students poured onto the property. The music was something loud and bass-y and someone had already thrown up on the front lawn. Frank immediately regretted his life choices and glanced back in the direction of his car but then at the clothes Gerard had picked out for him. He just had to stay an hour and he was allowed to go home. He had to find Mikey at the very least to be polite.

He powered through the crowd on the lawn with his roommate and entered the packed house. The intimate gathering, he had been promised was really, really not what was going on here. He got himself a drink and kept walking, looking for Mikey’s lanky frame and scene hair. Or his little scene girl friend of the week. People stop him as he walks, Kevin and James from one of his electives, Alyana from the study group and a few guys from statistics. By the time he finally found Mikey he had cut himself off. Rightly so when he squinted at the dude next to Mikey. He look just like… Frank couldn’t bring himself to think it.

“Frankie?” The guy, _THE GUY_ , not Mikey, said in shock, looking down at him.

“Daddy?!” Frank stared at him blankly, the empty cup he was holding slipped out his hand.

“ _Daddy_?” Mikey echoed. “Frank, Gerard. Gerard, Frank. But yeah, awkward. Did not want to know you were into that, Gee.”

Frank made the first move, throwing himself at Gerard. He was still a little overwhelmed by the most caring and kind person he had ever spoken to appearing in front of him in the outfit he picked out for him. He felt Gerard’s arms wrap around his waist slowly and then fast like he finally caught up. He realized Mikey must have left but he felt like him and Gerard were the only people in the room.

“I was right,” Gerard started with a chuckle, “Those jeans do look good on you.”

“Thanks,” was all Frank could manage in response.

“If I knew I was dressing you for this I would have given you less layers,” Gerard began to ramble, “It’s really warm in here and you didn’t need all the undershirts.”

“It’s not that warm,” Frank laughed. Gerard was cute, even rambling like an idiot while red in the face.

“It is now that I’ve seen you.”

**Author's Note:**

> sequel/series is a maybe I left it open ended af for that purpose but I have a fear of commitment so no promises


End file.
